


Voyeuristic Tendencies

by Amazon_Bookworm



Category: VIXX
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, always use a condom, safe sex, sexy fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazon_Bookworm/pseuds/Amazon_Bookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutual masturbation turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeuristic Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the song "I Get Off" by Halestorm for giving me inspiration for this song. :)

Long, tanned fingers wrapped snugly around a hard cock, gliding up and down. You bit your lip, leaning back in your chair, your fingers hooked in the waistband of your panties, wondering if you should join in. When he made eye contact with you and smiled, you knew you were doomed.

Sliding your fingers into your panties, brushing your clit gently, teasing yourself. There was something inherently naughty and decadent about mutual masturbation. Seeing him massage his cock made you wetter than anything, your mouth watering to taste him.

How long had this been going on? Six months? Seven? It didn't matter, it was the fact that it got both of you off. When your new neighbor had moved in all those months ago, you'd had no idea that this would be where you'd end up.

He was gorgeous, that was for certain. When he'd first moved in, his hair had been an intriguing shade of cotton candy blue, but now it was a white-blond that showed off his gorgeous coloring. His body was gorgeous, all long, lean, rangy muscles. His legs went on forever and there were times you wished you could crawl all over him. But you didn't even know his name.

The mutual masturbation had started as a complete accident. Kind of. You'd always been nosy, glancing over to the neighboring apartment, curious to see what your neighbors lives were like. When he'd moved in, the nosiness had jumped right into voyeurism, your curiosity eating you alive.

He'd spotted you the first day, giving you a grin and a wave when you'd made eye contact. You'd blushed and returned the wave, fleeing to your bedroom to squeal and press your hands to your burning cheeks. But it was the moment that started it all.

A few nights after he'd moved in, you'd been sitting in your little chair drinking a beer, zoning out to the music playing softly in the background. You'd been exhausted, stressed and needed to decompress. You had a clear view of his living room and you'd seen the lights come on when he'd gotten home.

He'd moved around his apartment, eating dinner, watching TV, the usual. It was only when he'd pulled out a chair and sat down facing you that you'd realized there was something else going on. You knew he could see you. It wasn't like you'd been hiding. When he'd cupped himself, you'd almost choked on the sip of beer you'd just taken, not sure how to react to the situation. Was he a total perv? What the hell was he doing? But that cursed curiosity had kicked in and you'd continued to watch, mesmerized. You'd known you were getting into trouble, but for the life of you, you couldn't look away.

When he'd undone his jeans and his hard cock came into view, a noise you would never admit to escaped your lips. He was beautiful. So beautiful it almost hurt to look at him. Those fingers stroking up and down, his head thrown back as he got closer to his peak...everything about that moment was stuck in your memory.

And now, here you were, all those months later. You didn't know when you'd started reciprocating, your fingers in your panties stroking your clit until you came. It had just happened naturally. The first time you did it, you knew it had turned him on even more, because his orgasm had been even longer and harder.

The last month you'd been contemplating finally breaking down and talking to him; to see if he was as sweet in person as he was cute to look at. But you were shy. Mutual masturbation aside, you weren't the most social of people and the idea of actually introducing yourself to him was terrifying. If only he'd break the ice. But maybe he liked the anonymity of it too.

Your fingers dipped inside you, before sliding back up to circle your clit. The little sill next to the window gave you just enough room to brace your feet apart, your hips tilted up to give you better access. He stared at you, his fingers wrapped around his cock, but not moving. You cocked your head at him, your fingers stilling their movements. What was he doing?

When he stood up, it startled you enough that you almost tilted over in your chair, your fingers coming out of your panties to catch yourself. He disappeared from sight and you let out a gasp as you scrambled to your feet and booked it into your bedroom, collapsing on the bed. Your heart beat so fast you were afraid it would bounce right out of your chest. Had he heard your wish? There was no way he would just knock on your door, not after all these months.

Moments later, the buzzer went off, a full-blown shriek coming out of you as you realized that maybe he was finally breaking his silence. You got off the bed and pulled on a pair of sweats, before going out to the front door and looking at the door monitor. Sure enough, there was your gorgeous neighbor.

Taking a deep breath, you pulled open the door, staring up at him. Holy...God, he was even more beautiful face-to-face than he was from afar. You gulped, having a mental freak out that he was really there.

"Hello."

His voice was like sex, matching him perfectly. Deep, husky, it seemed to reverberate down your spine. You opened your mouth to speak, but all that came out was a gasp. You cleared your throat and tried again.

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

You stepped back, motioning for him to step inside. He came in and you shut the door, turning to look up at him. He stared down at you, a slight smirk on his face. Now that he was there, you had no idea what to say. You blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"So, do you masturbate with all your neighbors?"

You face palmed, ready to die. You knew your cheeks were the brightest shade of red it was possible to be and wished you could hit a rewind button somehow. When all he did was laugh, you peeked up at him and thought maybe you could survive this moment after all.

"Only the cute ones," he said, grinning down at you.

"Why me then?"

You weren't fishing for compliments. You were genuinely curious. He frowned at you, eyebrows creasing. He closed in, invading your personal space, his hands coming up to cup your face.

"Do you not see it? How beautiful you are when you come, your head back and your body glowing pink? We may not know each other, but I know what you look like when you orgasm and you're stunning."

You blushed harder, wishing you could duck your head, but his hands were firm on your cheeks. Instead, you closed your eyes, not knowing how to react to what he was saying. When you felt his lips on yours, your eyes popped open and you let out a squeak. He chuckled as he pulled back, shaking his head when he saw your eyes were open.

"The fact that you can masturbate with a complete stranger and yet act like a shy virgin is so fucking sexy."

You scoffed and rolled your eyes.

"You are blind."

"No, baby, you are."

"No, I'm not. I'm a realist. I'm not perfect nor am I gorgeous."

"Really? Would you like me to prove to you how gorgeous I think you are? Because I am totally up for that challenge."

Something prompted you to answer in a way you never, ever would have expected. You weren't forward, ever, but something about him made you want to step outside your comfort zone. Taking a deep mental breath, you said   
two words you never thought you'd say.

"Prove it."

His hands dropped and he stepped back, looking at you with his eyebrows arching up. You might not know him in any way really, but you knew you'd shocked him. He stared at you for a moment before a grin crossed his lips and he chuckled.

"Okay. You asked for it, baby girl."

With those words, he was on you, his hands on your hips pulling you to him. Your body was snugged up against him and his mouth was crushed down on yours. It was everything you'd ever wanted and all you could have wished for.

His kiss was just as gorgeous as he was. Lips firm and warm against yours, his tongue brushing over your lips. It had been so long since you'd kissed anyone and the fact that it was him who was kissing you just made it all the more surreal. You never, in a million years, thought anything like this could ever happen. 

You gasped, needing oxygen because he was sucking all of it out of your system, his sheer presence overwhelming. His tongue was in your mouth seconds later, brushing against your own. He tasted of mint and spice, an interesting mix that made you hunger for more.

"God, what are you doing to me," you whispered when he pulled back, his hands sliding over your hips to curve under your ass and lift you up. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed you up against the wall, his hard cock pressing against your pelvis.

"I'm proving it. It's what you asked for."

“Oh, God!”

You groaned, your head smacking back against the wall as he went back to proving his point. He brushed a kiss over your eyelids, cheeks, the tip of your nose, soft kisses that tantalized. Your head was arched back, pressed against the wall as he moved farther down, settling on the super sensitive flesh right behind your right ear. Shivers skittered down your spine, your nipples tightening as he licked over the spot, before closing his lips over it and sucking. 

The slight sting soon disappeared, leaving behind a sensation that made your body tingle all over. Your hands braced on his shoulders, no thoughts in your head except for sheer pleasure. He knew exactly how to touch and where to kiss to get your body to respond. You were putty in his hands and he could do just about anything he wanted to you. 

His hands skimmed over your body; down your back, over your ass, coming around to cup your breasts, his big hands covering them completely. When he tweaked your nipple through your shirt, you bit back a moan, your hands curving around his neck and holding tight. You felt his lips curve at your neck, before he brushed his thumbs over the tips, causing you to buck against him.

“Jesus!”

He chuckled, his breath hot against your skin. His hands slid down your sides to slide under your shirt, brushing over your stomach, causing you to inhale sharply, pushing your breasts towards him. He rewarded you by palming your breasts, his hands softer than you’d expected. Your nipples were hard and tingling, pressing against his palms. 

“Your body is fucking perfect. I’ve wanted to see you naked for months,” he growled, before pulling back, pushing your shirt up and over your head. Your hands lifted so he could pull it off completely, tossing it to the floor.  
You opened your eyes and watched as he looked down at your breasts, his tongue coming out to wet his lips. His hands cupped the sides of your breasts, pushing them together, before leaning down and running his tongue down the excessive cleavage he’d created. Your hands were in his hair, pulling him closer. 

Without any prompting he pulled you away from the wall and walked the few feet to your bedroom. You found yourself on your back, staring up at him as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Your teeth dug into your lower lip as you looked over his body, the sheer perfection of him leaving you breathless. He was all long, lean muscle, defined without being bulky.

You brushed your fingers over his stomach, watching as he took a deep breath, making the muscles tighten further. You sat up, your tongue tasting the salt of his skin. His hands came to cup your head, fingers tightening in your hair hard enough to pull your head back. He stared down at you, his eyes bright with passion, before he leaned down and kissed you, this kiss harder and more carnal. 

You were overwhelmed by him, your body completely under his control. Every touch, every kiss, every breath was at his whim. You had never been so taken over before and the feeling was exhilarating. His touch set your skin on fire in the best possible way, the heat of him almost scalding. He was proving his point in the most delicious of ways and you were at his mercy. He pulled back from the kiss, his teeth nipping your lower lip, letting it go with a growl.

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” he whispered, his voice even huskier against your lips.

“I can’t wait for you to fuck me,” you whispered back. It had been building all these months and now you were here. It was the perfect ending to all of those times you’d come together, divided by a courtyard and windows. Now you were together, touching, kissing, bodies pressed together. It was almost dreamlike in its perfection. 

He tilted you back onto the bed, his hands brushing over your sides to the waistband of your sweats. He pulled them down, his lips brushing over each strip of skin that was exposed until he pulled them over your feet, dropping them off the bed onto the floor. The noise that came out of him could only be described as reverent as he stared down at you in just your panties. He leaned down, brushing a kiss over your lower belly, before sitting up and smiling at you.

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long it almost seems unreal.”

You sighed and nodded.

“I feel the same.”

“I can’t wait to taste you.”

You gulped, seeing the look in his eyes. If you felt overwhelmed before, you knew you were in a world of trouble now. Your panties were gone in a blink of an eye and he was between your legs, his eyes focused on you. Your eyes closed and your head pressed back into the pillows, a flush of embarrassment covering your skin. It had been so long, you might as well be a virgin, your legs trembling in nervous anticipation. 

His lips brushed over your thigh, tickling you. A giggle burst from you, before you clapped a hand over your mouth. There was no further warning, a warm tongue brushing over you clit, sending your back arching as you gasped. No hesitation as his hands slid under your ass, tilting you up to give him better access. 

His fingers dug into your skin, his tongue delving into your pussy, making you reach out for something to hold onto. Your fingers curled in the sheets of your bed, your body trying to arch up closer to his touch. He left no inch of your pussy untouched, his tongue sliding inside you. The sensations were almost too much and your thighs tightened around him.

“God!”

He chuckled, the reverberations shooting through your pussy. When his hands slid from under your ass and he slid a finger inside you, you knew you were done for. He curled it just right, rubbing it deep inside. You could feel your inner muscles trembling as you got closer to your peak, your body moving outside of your control as you reached for it. 

A second finger slid in and you let out a long moan, the fullness almost, but not quite enough. He matched flicks of his tongue with gliding fingers and the fluttering inside you started in earnest. Your back arched up off the bed as you clamped tight on his fingers.

“Please, let me come! Please!”

His fingers stopped and he pulled back to look at you, his lips shiny with your juices.

“You wanna come?”

Your answer was a long moan, your hands letting go of the sheets to reach for his head. You looked down at him, that smirk on his lips something that would normally piss you off, but he deserved it at that moment. 

“Yes, please, let me come.”

With that, he bent back down, his movements in earnest now. Where before his tongue and fingers had been gentle glides, now they were harder, faster, deeper. You’d asked to come and he was answering your wish. Your head arched back, your hips moving outside of your control as you got closer. You felt the orgasm coming, your toes curling as your inner walls began pulsing. You clamped down on his fingers, your body shaking as you hit climax. A wail escaped your lips as he continued caressing you through it, not letting you come back down. His lips suctioned around your clit and he began flicking his tongue over it in earnest, your body twitching as you tried to get away. Your body was too sensitive and it almost hurt, but when another orgasm struck, you rode the wave, completely under his control.

When your body had relaxed around him, you lay splayed out on the bed, your body shaking with aftershocks. He moved up your body, dropping random kisses over your skin until he could press a kiss to your lips. You were too out of it to move, your hand flopping weightless to the bed when you tried to cup his face. 

“Did I prove my point,” he asked, leaning his weight on his forearm as he brushed hair away from your face with his other hand. You could feel his hard cock pressed against your hip, but he wasn’t doing anything to alleviate his own arousal. He had proven his point; his entire focus on your pleasure. Affection burst through you, giving you a second wind.

“Mm..”

He leaned down to kiss you again, keeping the pressure gentle and soothing. His every movement was sweet and leisurely, no hurry on his part. Now that he’d proven his point, he seemed to be leaving everything up to you. You lay below him, wondering how you’d gotten so lucky to find this man. And you still had no idea what his name was or even who he was. You just knew he was something you’d never expected.

With a sudden movement, you got him on his back, his eyes wide with shock as you held his hands down to the bed. You snickered as you leaned down to place a kiss to the tip of his nose. 

“You didn’t think I was going to let you go home like this, did you,” you asked, rubbing your pelvis over his hard cock, the denim of his jeans deliciously rough against your sensitive clit. He groaned, arching up against you. 

“Jesus, woman! I can’t make you out.”

“What do you mean?”

Brushing a kiss over his cheek, nibbling along his jawline, you couldn’t seem to stop touching him. It was almost as if you’d become another person; you wanted to give him as much pleasure as he’d given you. An inner vixen had taken over your body and you couldn’t wait to take it out on him. 

“I’m just in awe, is all,” he grunted as you sat up, your weight on his pelvis. He was so deliciously hard. You wanted to taste him, to have him come undone at your hands. You scooted down his body, stopping to pay attention to his beautiful chest, before getting to where you really wanted to go. His jeans were undone and pulled down his thighs faster than he could blink, your eye on the prize. You pulled his boxer briefs down slowly, revealing him to you inch by inch. And what you saw made your mouth water. Perfect in all ways, all hard and just the right amount of thickness to fill you up. Biting your lip, you revealed him fully. Leaning down, you let out a puff of breath over the head and looked up at him.

“You ready?”

He reached up, piling the pillows behind his head so that he could watch.

“Yeah.”

Taking hold of him, you took him in your mouth, swirling your tongue gently around the head, flicking the slit with the tip of your tongue. He grunted, his thighs tightening under you, before he relaxed and you continued on. You paid careful attention to the head of his cock, tasting the precum that was leaking from the tip. He couldn’t control his hips, but your hand tightened around the base as you took as much of him as you could, your tongue running over the prominent vein that ran along the bottom of his cock.  
“Fuck!”

His growl reverberated through the room making goose bumps pop up all over your skin. You were still turned on; the only thing that would make you feel complete was him inside of you. At the same time, you wanted him to come in your mouth, helpless under your ministrations. 

And with the way his body was moving under you, you knew he was close. His hands clamped down on your head, holding you in place as he began to thrust, his movements jerky and out of control. With a shout he began to come, filling your mouth. You swallowed, your throat working around him. He grunted, his hands caressing your head as you worked him through his climax.

You leaned up, pressing a kiss to his navel, before sliding up his body and laying down beside him, your head tucked under his chin. His fingers slowly drifted up and down your back and you shivered. 

“You cold,” he asked, his arm wrapping around you and snuggling you close to him.

“Uh-uh.”

His finger went under your chin tilting you up to face him. He looked you over and you knew you looked a sight, your lips swollen and your eyes glazed. He pulled you up to him, his lips on yours, tongue delving into your mouth.

Bodies entwined, twisting on the bed as you fought to be the one on top, wanting him deep inside you. His hands slid down your back, cupping your ass, rubbing you against his semi-aroused cock. Fingers brushing over the curve of your ass, delving into your pussy from behind, the feeling almost too much. 

Breath hot, gasps as you arched back, your pelvis rubbing hard against him. You didn’t want to come again without him inside you, but you felt like you were a live wire. Every touch enflamed you, making you feel like you would explode.

While you still had some semblance of brain activity, you reached over to the side table, fumbling for the condoms you’d stashed there hoping that this would be a reality. You tore the condom open and had his cock sheathed in seconds. You had won the right to be on top and you reached down, holding him to your entrance as you sank down onto him, gasping as he slid inside.

When he was fully inside you, you held still for a moment, savoring the fact that you were really doing this; that he was really there, hot and pulsing inside you, his hands tight on your hips. Your head was arched back, your eyes closed as you started to move, circling your hips slowly at first. The way he filled you was perfect, thick enough to slide oh, so tantalizingly inside you. 

At first you rode him, leaning forward, your hands on either side of his shoulders as you rocked your hips. You opened your eyes to see him looking up at you, an expression you couldn’t read on his face. His hands slid up from your hips, over your sides to cup your breasts. His thumbs brushed circles around your nipples and when they hardened he tweaked them between his fingers. 

You bent down to kiss him, needing that connection to ground you. His hands slid from your breasts around your shoulders to clasp the back of your neck as your tongues brushed against each other. God, he tasted so good, his sweat on your tongue. 

You were flushed and tingling, wishing you could voice what you needed. Again it was like he could read your mind as he sat up, his chest rubbing enticingly against yours. 

“Baby.”

“Mm…please.”

His hands went back to your hips and he began to move you, lifting you up only to thrust up as he pulled you back down. The change in angle sent shock waves through you and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, holding on for dear life.

Your kisses deepened, turning into an exploration of desires and needs. You were desperate to come, but at the same time you didn’t want this to end. He moved perfectly within you, his fingers tightening on your hips as he thrust harder into you. You were at his mercy, your need to come making you careless. You bit his lower lip, hard enough to make him grunt, but not enough to break the skin.

“Fuck, woman!”

Your hips moved faster, meeting his thrusts as you bent back, your hands coming up to cup your breasts. The brush of his finger over your clit had you clenching around him, your hips stopping as you processed the new sensation.

“Again!”

You began moving again, his finger brushing your clit with every down glide. You wanted to scream, your teeth biting into your lower lip as you worked to find your orgasm. Your inner muscles began to clench and release, the climax so close you could taste it.

“Please! Oh, please!”

You didn’t know if you were begging him or God, but all you knew was that you had to come. Your body was so sensitized you could barely handle the over-stimulation, but at the same time you knew you were going to have the most amazing orgasm of your life. You could feel it coming, doing your best to hold it off as long as you could, but when it hit, the scream you’d been holding back exploded from your throat. 

You convulsed around him, your body pulsing as the orgasm ripped through you. You could feel him as he joined you, his hands holding your pelvis tight to his own as he emptied into the condom. All you could hear was your heart thundering in your ears as you collapsed against him, trembling.

He lay back, holding you close to him as you both gasped for air, your bodies shivering with aftershocks. You gasped for air, your lungs screaming for oxygen. Moving was completely out of the question, your body limp over his. 

“Jesus, that was amazing.”

“Mm.”

You felt him kiss the top of your head, before he pulled out, moving you to the side so he could get up and dispose of the condom. He came back, curling around you, his body warm against your shivering skin. He brushed a kiss over your shoulder, his hand coming down to clasp yours, your fingers entwining.

“You are so beautiful when you come. Your body all flushed and pulsing around me. I can’t wait to do that again.”

You blinked, lethargy kicking in now that you were coming down from your high. You glanced over your shoulder at him and smiled.

“Are you even going to tell me your name?”

“Are you going to tell me yours?

Instead of answering, you lay your head on the pillow, bringing your clasped hands up to your lips. You pressed a kiss to the back of his hand, grinning when his fingers tightened around yours. 

“It’s Wonsik.”

“Mm…nice to meet you.”

He chuckled, snugging you up to his chest.

“You too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I seem to love writing dirty Ravi. My bad! Ha!


End file.
